My Knight, My Love
by WhiteWolf0604
Summary: Suzaku starts going to the same school as his enemi, Zero, who is actually Lelouch after being seperated at a young age. They've matured now and have grown hidden feelings for the each other that slowly reveals itself. -Suza/Lelu- -YAOI- -2 Authors-


**WW0604:** HEY!!! ME AGAIN!! Ok, I know I haven't updated in like…months. I have reasons though…like always -_-. Well first off, I'm just a lazy ass so that's simple, but then there's also the fact that I lost motivation after I accidentally deleted a chapter I like fell in love with (it was the next chapter for 'Vampire Lover' for those who were wondering), I went back down for Florida for a month, and I've been working like a slave with chores lol. So it's not entirely my fault, but anyways I'm straying off the fanfic topic.

This fanfic is as you all know a Code Geass fic, but what you don't know is that it's another of the…now four or five fanfics CloudVegetaStrife and I made up. We have two posted up already ('I Want You My Brother' and 'Homeless'), the other two or three is this Code Geass one, a Yu-Gi-Oh fic, and Vampire Knight. Ok, so it is three others that we haven't posted…grr two my bad, this one's going to be posted so it'll be two lol. Oh wait…it is three, we have a Kingdom Hearts one.

Ok I strayed off again…well…with common sense you would know this is a Suzaku x Lelouch fanfic though I don't know where we have the fic taking off from when you compare it to the anime. Ok, it's not going to take off from the anime, it's just two otakus having fun x3.

WE DON'T OWN CODE GEASS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND WHAT NOT!!!!!!

**CVS:** My name still abbreviates into a pharmacy…

**WW0604:** Not much I can do about it Cloud xD

**CVS:** You could stop typing it and put Cloud or something.

**WW0604:** I find CVS funny though ;~;

**CVS:** Whatever, well enjoy our fanfic =3

Chapter 1: Reunion

It was a cold, rainy day and it felt like class was never going to end. Lelouch was currently looking out the window, not really paying any attention to anything going around him. As he was gazing out the window, though, he could see a figure running across the school yard towards the building. The one who was running towards the school was Lelouch's childhood friend, Suzaku Kururugi, a Japanese or more commonly known as an Eleven. Lelouch's eyes followed the figure, only paying the least bit of attention to the lesson being taught. " Lelouch Lamprouge!" The Teacher called angrily. Lelouch looked at the teacher and said, " Yes?" Lelouch can tell that the teacher was clearly upset with his lack of interest in her lesson, but he was more interested in the figure that seemed so familiar to him.

" You have a dentition during lunch." She said strictly. Lelouch cursed in his mind and said, "Understood, Ma'am." After a few snickers were heard from the class, Suzaku comes running in, completely out of breath and drenched from the rain. It caught the teachers attention and she turned to look at the new face that barged into her classroom. " And who might you be?"

"Sorry...I'm Suzaku Kururugi." Suzaku said as he finally caught his breath.

" Ah, so you are the new student." The teacher said with joy. Lelouch looked over at his childhood friend and thought with some of the same joy hidden within him, 'As late as always I see, Suzaku.'

"Yes...uhh...Sir?" Suzaku said, confused with the teachers gender. The Teacher glared at Suzaku finding his misunderstanding a huge insult.

" You also have detention with Lelouch." She said while turning back to the black board to continue with her lesson.

"Geeh? OH!! Sorry, Ma'am I mistook you for a man." Suzaku laughed slightly and picked his bag up off the ground and looked right at Lelouch. 'Just like the old days, huh.' he thought, referring to Lelouch's getting into trouble habits then looked around to try to figure out which of the few empty seats he should take.

Lelouch pulled out a notebook and started to write down the notes. After he was done with the notes he began writing war strategies for the Black Nights. Suzaku looked at the teacher and asked, "Uhh...where do I sit, Ma'am?"

"You can sit next to Lelouch." She said, not looking at the student for she was still angry with him for calling her a 'sir'. Suzaku again looked at Lelouch then walked to his seat and sat down. He pulled out his notebook, but instead of taking notes he just started doodling his Lancelot on the page. Lelouch took a quick glance at his old childhood friend and let out a sigh as he closed his notebook. 'I would so go for a chess match right now.' he thought, looking out the window once again. He could hear Milly and Shirely whispering about letting Suzaku join the student council, which he could agree it wasn't such a bad idea, but the other students might be against it…seeing that Suzaku was Japanese.

In a short while, the final bell rung and Suzaku slipped his notebook into his bag, planning on skipping out on the detention. Lelouch quickly hid behind someone, thinking the same thing as Suzaku, but before Suzaku could take a second step away from his seat and before Lelouch could get out of the room, the teacher grabbed Lelouch and told them both to sit back down.

"Shit..." Suzaku cursed under his breath as he sat back down at his seat and rested his head down on the desk. Lelouch glared at the teacher and thought about using his geass on her. "You two will stay here until after school is over as well." The teacher angrily scolded the two. Suzaku looked over at Lelouch and chuckled before shutting his eyes, thinking he can nap his way out of detention. Lelouch glanced at Suzaku and then decide to look out the window again. 'Hmm...I wonder why Suzaku is here.' Lelouch thought as he spotted C2 outside. 'Shit what is that Witch up to?' Lelouch asked himself mentally.

Suzaku opened an eye when Lelouch turned away from him and just watched his childhood friend with a very faint smile on his face. He was certainly happy to be reunited with a close friend that he was forcefully separated from at a young age.

The reunion is shorts lived, thought, as Lelouch glanced at the teacher when she wasn't looking and made a mad dash for the door. 'That damn that witch!' he thought as he ran outside in the rain. Suzaku's head snapped up as he watched Lelouch run out of the room and blinked a few times. "...Detention isn't THAT bad..." he mumbled and calmly walked out of the room also, seeing that the teacher was in her office cooking her lunch.

Lelouch ran up to C2 and grabbed the girl. Thanks to her, he was socking wet and will probably have to reserve his detention. "What the hell are you thinking?" He asked with a growl. C2 looked at him and said," What ?" Lelouch dragged her back to were him and his sister lived, unaware that Suzaku was fallowing the two of them, only staying hidden behind pillars as he fallowed Lelouch. He recognized C2 and was curious as to Lelouch's connections with the woman he saw in front of his nightmare just the day before.

"Really now, I never go out of the school grounds." she said, being pulled off by Lelouch who stayed quiet, having the feeling that someone was following him. Suzaku, still hot on Lelouch's trail narrowed his eyes and thought to himself, 'She's defiantly the girl that stood in between Zero and my nightmare...but what kind of connections does Lelouch have with her? I have to know.'

Lelouch walked into the hall that had his room and he pulled C2 into his room. Once he locked to door, he started to peel off his wet uniform and saw that the only clean clothes he had was his Zero outfit. 'Shit.' He thought as he put on a pair of dry and clean Boxers. Suzaku stayed behind a pillar that was right next to Lelouch's room and leaned against the wall to listen what was being said inside the room.

"Really now Lelouch, there isn't anyone in the school who knows who I am." C2 said as she watched Lelouch look for something that was clean other then the Zero Outfit. He let out a sigh and slipped on the blue outfit. "It's not polite to ignore me, Lelouch." C2 said when she neglected an answer from him. Lelouch looked at the woman and said, " That doesn't mean anything, Witch."

"...I want pizza." C2 only said to drop anything that might build up into an argument even though she had confusion in her voice and grabbed the phone. Lelouch looked at her and let out a sigh as he began to pick up after the green haired girl, wearing the under part of his Zero outfit.

Suzaku sighed then suddenly sneezed and covered his mouth with his eyes wide in fear that Lelouch had heard him. Lelouch stopped what he was doing and looked out window, seeing nothing there that could have made the noise, so he went back to picking up his room. Suzaku sighed in relief and sneezed again, covering his mouth and keeping completely still. 'Damn sneezing attacks!' he thought, getting angry about risking his cover.

"Hurry up with your pizza order, we have work to do." Lelouch said in his Zero voice, ignoring the sneezing sounds (In the Japanese Anime, Lelouch and Zero has two different voices…just so there's no confusion). Suzaku's eyes widened when he recognized the voice and completely froze. 'Lelouch...there's no way...he can't be…'

Lelouch then pulled out his cell phone and put a jammer on it so no one could track the call from his phone and dialed a number. Suzaku rested the back of his head against the corner of the pillar and the wall then started listening to what was going on in the room again in case he decides to use it for his military job.

"Kallen." Lelouch said once he heard some one pick up. "Yes, Lord Zero?" Kallen replyed on the other end of the phone. "Meet me at Check Point B in one hour." Zero ordered and waited for Kallen to confirm that she got what he wants. "Right..." Kallen said as she gathered some of her things and waited to see if Zero wished for her to do anything more. Lelouch hung up his phone and removed the jammer as he started sitting down at his desk. He sat there thinking about the best battle plan he will use for the situation he and the Black Nights will go into before he began to put the rest of his outfit on. Kallen hung up her phone and slipped it into her pocket and got changed into her Black Nights outfit before she left to go to the desired place, contacting the rest of Zero's army on the way.

Suzaku stayed where he sat and waited for Lelouch to leave his room so he can figure out what this 'Check Point B' is. Lelouch, now dressed full a Zero, looked at the full pouting C2 and ignored the expression she had as the two walked out of the room to met up with the Black Nights. Suzaku, even though he was surprised with the sight in front of him, waited till they were a safe distance away and started fallowing them, hiding behind every object that he could so he can be sure of maximum security.

The two walked to a nightmare and got into it, still unaware that Suzaku was fallowing them. When C2 and Lelouch started approaching the nightmare, he stopped in his tracks and quickly ran to the nightmare and grabbed onto its leg, so the faster moving object wouldn't out run him. Lelouch sat at the controls of the Nightmare and had it start moving forward at top speeds when something flashed on the screen saying there was a foreign object on the machine. "Enlarge image." He said.

"Enlarging Image." The computer said as it made the image larger, showing Zero a picture of Suzaku holding onto the leg. 'What is he doing here?' Zero thought as he stopped the nightmare in it's tracks. Suzaku accidentally hit his head on the nightmares leg when it suddenly stopped and lost his gripping, and fell from the leg. 'Shit!' he thought as he rubbed his lower back where he landed, staying as quiet as he could when hearing the cockpit for the nightmare open. Lelouch was opening the cockpit and got out of the nightmare, jumping down in front of Suzaku, staring at him. Suzaku looked right up at Zero when hearing him land and froze. 'I wasn't careful enough....' he thought as the two friends and enemies looked eye to eye with Zero's mask keeping Lelouch's shocked face hidden.

**WW0604:** Ugh, ok done. Sorry if it wasn't very descriptive, it's a little hard when the story isn't 100% mine. Anyways, I hope you all like it either way. I might post up Chapter 2, it depends. This chapter took so long that I think I might just wait till tomorrow lol. Please R&R though and feel free to message me or CloudVegetaStrife with requests and what not ^-^. Bye-Bye and thank you ~Nya!

**CVS:** DON'T FORGET TO SUBSCRIBE!! xD. Thank you *peace*.


End file.
